Emerald and Topaz
by Crimson Love20
Summary: Bella asks Edward a question. He doesn't know the answer, and asks Carlisle. What will he and the rest of the family have to say? Mostly fluff.
1. Emerald

**Just a little something-something. As always, please review! ;D  
**

**Sadly, I own nothing. Everything belongs to Stephenie!  
**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Your eyes were green?" Bella exclaimed.

A small smile curled my lips as I nodded. "Yes." My hand traced the line of her jaw softly, and she shivered. I pulled my hand away.

"No, I like it." Her fingers wrapped around my wrist, leading me back to her face. For a moment, I felt the weak pulse in her fingers. The blood running through those would surely ... No. Stop thinking about it. Instead, I focused on her lips, which were pulled into a satisfied smile.

"I thought you knew about that," I said softly, getting back to the topic.

"I did. I guess I forgot," she admitted sheepishly.

She was so adorable. But so beautiful.

Bella sighed quietly. "I love you, Edward."

My heart seemed to soar every time she said those words. Out of all the men she could have chosen, she chose me. "I love you, too, Bella," I replied.

I was still keeping a mental ear on Charlie. Most nights, he didn't want to bother Bella. But tonight, he'd had suspicious thoughts for some reason. They weren't really pinpointed at Bella, but more at me. As of now, Bella's father was in his recliner, still watching the game. From what I heard in his thoughts, there were only three more innings to go.

Bella's room was the same as always. It had that clean, but lived-in look with books stacked neatly on her desk, and a few CDs next to them.

"So which do you like better?" Bella murmured, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Er ... what are you talking about?"

"The color of your eyes," she sighed sweetly. "Which do you like better? Green or gold?"

"I've had to live with the gold eyes for a long time, love. I hardly remember what my green eyes looked like," I hedged.

She glared at me for a moment, showing that endearing kitten-tiger fury I'd witnessed all those months ago.

I chuckled. "All right, Bella. I surrender." She smiled quickly. "I prefer the gold."

"Why?" she demanded. I glanced at her, confused. She instantly back-tracked. "It's not that I don't like your gold eyes. I'm just curious."

Well, that explained it. Bella was always curious. It was one of the things I loved about her. Her curiosity was never satisfied. She always wanted answers.

I shrugged, brushing her cheekbone with my thumb tenderly. "I've just had more time to get used to them. Nearly a century," I chuckled. "I didn't even have two decades to come to terms with my original eyes."

Bella nodded, content. She leaned back on her pillow, sighing. She was starting to get tired. By the way she was breathing and acting, I could easily tell. "Which do you think your parents would have liked?" she asked unexpectedly.

I smiled wistfully. "They were rather fond of my green eyes, but I don't think they would mind them being golden."

"Why not?" Bella breathed.

She was starting to fall asleep. Her heartbeat was slowing steadily. She was hanging on to consciousness by a thread. "Because my mother always liked golden tones."

"Hmm..." she sighed, finally unconscious.

"Oh, Bella," I murmured. "I'll love you for all eternity."

Downstairs, the recliner creaked, and Charlie's thoughts were on one subject: Is Bella where she should be?

I touched her forehead softly, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Bella, love, I have to go. Charlie's coming. I'll be back in a little while. I love you, Bella." I brushed my lips across her forehead once before launching out the window, landing on my feet gently.

I ran for home, since there was really no other place to go. As I whipped past the trees, my mind was racing.

What _would_ my parents think of my new life, my new choices? What would they think of Bella? All my questions could only be answered by guesses and theories. And the only one who knew my parents besides myself was Carlisle.

I threw the front door open, and Alice's eyes were wide as she met me. "I saw you coming home. Is something wrong?"

I ignored her question, replying with my own. "Where's Carlisle, Alice?"

"In his study ... Why?"

"I need to talk to him," I muttered, brushing past her. Alice's tiny hand shot out and grabbed my upper arm, yanking me to a stop.

"Tell me what's going on, Edward. Did you and Bella get into a fight?" she asked, her eyebrows dipping in confusion.

I shook my head. "I just need to talk to him, Alice. It's about my human years."

Her mouth formed a little "o". The grip on me was released instantly, and she had a guarded look on her face. "You won't get all the answers you want," she warned.

"I figured, but I still have to try."

Alice shook her head but let me go. As I walked up the stairs, I heard her say in her mind, _He's got more tenacity than he knows what to do with._

I chuckled, knocking three times on Carlisle's door. I knew he could hear me, but it was just habit to knock on a door before entering.

"Come in," Carlisle murmured.

I opened the door slowly, shutting it behind me. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything." I smiled wistfully seeing the pile of books stacked on his desk.

"Not at all. What's on your mind? Normally, you're at Bella's at this hour," he noted. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine," I assured him. "Bella asked me some questions earlier. And I didn't know how to respond, exactly."

I noticed Carlisle fidgeting anxiously. _I hope she didn't persuade him to continue in their physical relationship... _

If I could've been blushing, I most certainly would have been. "No, nothing like that." He relaxed. "What do you remember of my parents?" I began.

Carlisle had a distant look in his eyes when I mentioned my parents. "I never really spoke with your father. He passed quickly. But your mother -" He smiled, as if remembering her fondly "- she was one of my favorite patients."

"Would she be ... proud - of who I am now?" I asked softly, my voice barely audible even to my own ears.

"I believe so," he answered.

"Do you think she'd approve of Bella?" My voice was even quieter.

Carlisle stared at me, his ocher eyes soft. He stood, coming to stand next to me. "Son, I think she would adore Bella. She's just the kind of person your mother would have loved. Kind, compassionate, honest, beautiful - everything your own mother was."

"My eyes," I mumbled. "Do you think she'd mind my eyes?"

When Carlisle spoke, he wasn't looking at me. He was facing the window that overlooked the river just a few hundred yards away from our home. "Edward, Elizabeth specifically asked me to change you. I've managed to figure that. Somehow, through her sickness, she realized what I was. She wanted me to save you. Your mother saw my eyes many times, son. If she hated them that much, she wouldn't have asked. Obviously, she didn't mind them." He glanced back at me, a small smile on his face. "You have no reason to worry, Edward. She'd be proud of you, no matter what you've done, good or bad. She loved you very much. So did your father, for that matter."

"Do you think they'd be proud of me if I changed Bella?" I mused.

"Edward, they would only want what's best for you, just like Esme and I do. You love her?" I nodded vigorously. "If you love her, change her."

"But I'd be condemning her soul," I mumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger.

A light hand on my shoulder caused me to glance up. "We're here for you, Edward," Alice said quietly, smiling reassuringly at me. "All of us." It didn't escape my notice that Rosalie wasn't here.

"Thank you, Alice," I whispered. "I just - Bella is everything. It feels selfish to take her soul away because _I_ want her for eternity."

"Edward, the guilt coming off of you is astounding and actually quite overwhelming," Jasper announced.

I glared at him for a minute. "Thank you for declaring that, Jasper. Everyone absolutely had to know that."

He gave me an apologetic smile. _Sorry, Edward._

I sighed, standing. "I should go back to Bella." I looked at Carlisle. "Thank you for the answers."

"You're welcome, Edward."

I was surprised when Carlisle pulled me into a tight embrace. "They really did love you, son. We do as well."

"I know," I murmured. Esme hugged me next.

"Go back to Bella, dear."

I smiled and squeezed my way through my family, feeling strangely claustrophobic. I wanted to be back with Bella.

Darting through the trees, the answers I'd received from my father figure were swirling around in my head. They were all answers I'd wanted to hear - they made me feel better than before.

I scaled the side of Bella's house in less than a second, hesitating to make sure Charlie was fast asleep. He was.

Bella was tossing and turning in her sleep, mumbling every so often. "Green ... gold ..." And then, so clearly, "Edward, where are you?"

I caressed her forehead. "I'm right here, Bella. I'll always be here."

She sighed, seeming to relax.

I moved to sit in the rocking chair in the corner. Tomorrow, I'd have to tell Bella the answers Carlisle had given me, but for now, I'd just watch her sleep.

"Mm, gold ... better ... green," she mumbled, and I smiled in response.

She liked my eyes this way. Which was basically saying that she liked me like this rather than human. Those simple words were so uplifting.

I loved Bella, and to know that my parents would love her made me even happier.

* * *

**Tell me if you liked it, and if I should add one more chapter. It would be Edward telling Bella what Carlisle thought about his parents.**

**And please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**~Jessica~  
**


	2. Topaz

**Okay. So I got one request to add a chapter, and since I'm nice, I'll do it. That or I'm a pushover. Either way. :D **

**Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. -Sniff- Even Edward.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I watched Bella as she slept peacefully. After talking about my eyes, she was unusually quiet. Of course, there was the usual, "I love you," but other than that, there was really nothing. I loved watching her sleep. If I couldn't read her mind, then this was the next best thing. She couldn't censor in her dreams. She had to speak what she truly thought or saw.

Around eight o'clock, her eyes blearily opened. She groaned, covering her eyes with her arm. "No," she moaned. "I don't want to wake up."

I chuckled softly. Her arm - which had previously been covering half her face - was now at her side, and she was sitting up. "Edward?" she whispered.

"Who else would be here?" I tried to make my tone sound teasing, but there was a small amount of angst in my voice. There was a sharp tugging in my chest that made me frown.

"I don't know." She seemed to be deep in thought about something. She looked me straight in the eye. "Edward, why do I keep thinking of the color green?"

I pursed my lips, trying not to laugh. In the end, though, it was her expression that set me off. She was looking at me so seriously that the entire situation was even more amusing. I lost my self-control and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Bella demanded, putting her hands on her hips. That didn't help me at all. I kept laughing.

"I'm sorry, love," I chuckled, breaking off into a series of snickers for a moment. "But you were just so _serious_."

"Well, what was I supposed to be?" Her eyebrows dipped in confusion, that familiar line between her eyebrows furrowing.

I took a few unnecessary deep breaths. "Anything other than serious. Bella, love, you remember green because we discussed my human eye color last night."

"We did?"

I nodded. "In great detail. You asked if my parents would have minded my eyes now. You wondered which color I preferred."

Bella looked like she was trying to remember. "Oh. I remember now. Wow, I was so tired."

"Yes, you were." I smiled.

She frowned unexpectedly. "Edward ... did you ... leave last night?" She glanced up at me from underneath her lashes, almost shamefully.

"For a little while. Why?" She couldn't possibly have noticed my presence gone. Then again, Bella was always surprising me.

"It's just - my dreams changed, and then they went back to normal."

"How so?" I murmured, touching her cheek tenderly with my thumb.

Her heartbeat reacted instantly to my touch, and I restrained a grin. How I loved it when that happened. In the earlier stages of our relationship, I'd always assumed her racing heartbeat was a product of fear. Now I knew it was something entirely different.

"Um... The atmosphere just got ... darker, I guess. I kept looking around, and I couldn't find you." She grimaced. A chill went through me. I should have been here. I shouldn't have left her for answers that were important only to myself. "But then everything brightened again, and I found you. Except your eyes were green." Bella's grimace turned into a small smile. "I actually missed the gold."

"I know. You said that you preferred gold to green in your sleep," I told her.

"Did I?" she murmured absently. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Charlie?" she whispered, her eyes flickering around her room. I wondered if she thought he was going to leap from a corner, his expression in triumph. She was constantly worrying about him catching us.

"He already left for work," I assured her. She sighed in relief, sinking back onto her bed.

"So remind me. Which color did you prefer?"

"The gold. I talked to Carlisle last night. You asked if my parents would have minded my irises now."

"I remember that. You said you didn't think they would."

I nodded. "Right. I went and asked Carlisle to be sure." I smiled hugely. "He assured me that they wouldn't have minded my eye color at all."

Bella chuckled. "Well, I'm glad that made you so happy." She stretched a little bit before sitting up again.

I stifled a chuckle. "Love, that's not why I'm smiling."

The familiar line in her eyebrows puckered again. I traced it with a finger absentmindedly. "Then what is?" she asked.

"I also inquired whether my parents would have approved of you." She stiffened, and I couldn't stop myself. I chuckled. "Isabella, according to everything I remember of my human life, and to Carlisle's recollection of the situation as well, my parents would have adored you." She relaxed, her lips pulling into a breathtaking smile.

"Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"Really."

Bella abruptly glared at me. "You know, I miss everything."

"Excuse me?" What was she talking about?

"If I was like you, I wouldn't have missed this entire conversation. I would have been right there next to you." She huffed and crossed her arms.

It was so adorable. "Bella, there were other things I asked Carlisle." My gaze shifted to the floor. "Things I wouldn't have necessarily wanted you to know the answer to, had they been upsetting."

She was confused again. "Like what?"

I didn't answer her.

"Edward, please, tell me. It couldn't have been that bad," she reasoned.

If only she knew... But I couldn't refuse her anything. I stroked her hair softly as I spoke. "I wondered if they would be proud of me today. After everything I'd done, all the murders I'd committed - would they still love me? Accept me? Carlisle was sure they would. I asked if they would be opposed to me changing you. He said they wouldn't. That they only wanted what was best for me."

She smiled up at me. "Edward, I agree with everything Carlisle said. I've only known you for the past two years, and I'm proud of you. There's no way that someone like you could be bad. It's just impossible. And I can't speak for your parents about the changing me part, but I want to be with you, Edward. For eternity."

"You don't know how long that is," I whispered. She couldn't want to spend eternity with me.

"Neither do you," she argued. "Let's find out together." She kissed my cheek softly. "And I promise that I will love you every single second of eternity."

"And I will love you as long as I live."

She chuckled. "That's a long time."

I spoke into her ear. "I know. I'm so grateful for it."

Bella sighed. "So, emerald or topaz?"

"Topaz," I replied.

"Topaz," she agreed. There was a slight pause. "But I wouldn't mind seeing you with emerald eyes."

"Neither would I, Bella."

She pursed her lips for a short while, deliberating. "Edward?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, love?" I smiled at her.

"Today's Saturday, right?" I nodded, not comprehending where she was going with this. I wished I was able to read her mind. She groaned. "Please, tell me Alice isn't taking me shopping."

"Sorry, Bella," chirped Alice's voice. _Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear,_ I thought wryly.

"Alice, please don't take me shopping. Please?"

Alice shook her head. "Sorry. We have to go." Alice glanced at me. "Get her some breakfast, Edward. Bella's going to need all the energy she can get."

This must be an all-day shopping trip. Poor Bella would be exhausted by the end of it.

_Sorry for stealing her from you, Edward, but she'll be all right. I've already checked the entire day. I promise she won't have a scratch by the end of today. Well, maybe sore legs, but nothing serious, _she amended.

I stood up, kissing Bella on the forehead. "I'm sorry. I can't get you out of this one, Bella. Alice won't budge."

She sighed. "It's okay, Edward. Even you can't sway the pixie."

As if on cue, Alice chuckled. "Today is going to be so much fun, Bella!" she squealed.

Bella grumbled but started to move around, getting dressed. As I walked down the stairs, I tried to remember what my eyes looked like before I was changed. And for a moment, they were right in front of me. I could see them so clearly. It was like I was looking into a mirror. The bright green, sparkling as I smiled. They disappeared almost as quickly as they'd appeared.

I heard Bella muttering upstairs and smiled. "I love you, Edward," I heard her whisper.

"I love you, too, Bella," I murmured to myself. "I love you, too."


	3. Sapphire

**Okay. So I thought that that last chapter was the end, but I got some great ideas, and I never know when to stop, so here's the third chapter of Emerald and Topaz. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight-related.  
**

* * *

**Bella POV**

By eleven o'clock, Alice and I were on our way to the mall. Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat. I would have been worried, had I not known that she was a vampire who could see the future. And Edward wouldn't have let me go with her if there was the slightest chance that I could get hurt. Then again, Alice's visions were only based on what that specific person had decided at that time. If that person decided spontaneously, for instance, to ram their car into Alice's Porsche, then I'd probably be dead.

Despite all of that, though, I was cautiously excited. Alice threw a huge grin at me. "I'm telling you, Bella, you'll thank me for this." She tapped her head. "I can already see it." She sighed, grinning at me once more.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Alice." I sighed. "I just wish you hadn't taken me from Edward so soon. Could you not have waited until, I don't know, noon to pick me up or something?"

The exasperated glare I got told me that, no, she could not have waited. "You need a day out, Bella. Besides, Edward needs time to be alone, too," she said, her voice quickening unexpectedly.

"Alice." I tried to make my voice sound as frightening as possible. "What are you talking about?"

She shifted, her eyes flickering to mine hastily before flicking back to the road that she didn't need to look at. She was stalling. "Well, um -"

"_Alice._"

My best friend sighed. "He still needs time to think over what he found out last night."

"What, about the eyes?" That didn't make sense. We had talked about that just this morning. Alice nodded hesitantly. "Why?"

Alice glanced out her window, blowing out a sharp breath through her nose. "He's... worried about changing you. He thinks that he's being selfish, taking your life from you."

This conversation would probably be better at the Cullen's house, but as long as it was stalling the inevitable shopping, I'd keep talking.

"But I'll just get a better one! This way, I'll get to be with him forever."

"I know, Bella, and, believe me because I'd know more than anyone besides him that he wants you to be with him. But taking your soul, your chance at life - a normal life - is, to him, killing you. He knows that you'll still walk and talk, but he doesn't want to take things away from you. Things that you'd have if you were still human."

I sighed. "I know, but I don't care about those things. I care about _him_."

Alice grinned suddenly. "And I care about shopping. Come on, Bella." She nearly jumped out of the car. I might not have had Jasper's ability, but I could feel Alice's eagerness.

I had no idea why Edward couldn't save me from his sister. I mean, he had to be stronger than her, right? Nevertheless, I put up with seven hours of shopping. Yes, that's right. _Seven_.

I thought my legs were going to fall off by the end of Alice's little shopping spree. I had to admit, she had good taste. She just went a tad overboard sometimes. The remnants of our earlier conversation remained at the back of my mind as we went to store after store. I knew Edward felt guilty about changing me, but it was what I wanted. I could live without the children and without the aging as long as I had him by my side. I could definitely live without getting older.

"Bella? Bella, are you paying attention?" Alice snapped. I looked up at her. Truthfully, I hadn't been paying attention. I'd been daydreaming about going back to see Edward.

"Uh, no. Sorry, Alice."

Alice sighed heavily. "Bella, you have to pay attention. Which one do you like better?" She held up two shirts, a dark blue one with long sleeves, and a red one with short sleeves.

I nearly rolled my eyes. "They'll both look amazing on you, Alice."

She huffed, and her amber eyes flashed dangerously. "This is why you need to pay attention! They're not for me; they're for _you_."

My eyes went incredibly wide. "Me?" I squeaked. It wasn't because we were actually shopping for me. The reason for my anxiety was that both of those shirts were pretty low-cut. I mean, Rosalie probably would have worn them, if that's saying anything.

Alice nodded sharply. "Yes. You. Which one?" She looked at them both once more. "Or both, if you want." She grinned evilly.

"_Alice,_" I moaned. "Why are you doing this to me? Can we not just get some t-shirts? Please?" Alice shook her head, a small smile on her pixie-like face.

"I need your opinion on this, Bella. Because I know he likes blue on you, but he might not want so much of your skin covered up." She pursed her lips. "If only there was a way to combine them," she muttered to herself.

I shifted nervously on my feet, waiting for Alice's decision. She was still standing there, inspecting the shirts carefully. Then she finally hung the red one on the rack.

"You can always roll up the sleeves," she explained, seeing my curious glance. She grinned a wicked grin. It almost looked like the Grinch. "Now. Onto something more pressing. Victoria's Secret."

I swear my heart was going to explode, and I flushed a brilliant shade of red. But I needed to put my foot down on this.

"No, Alice." My voice was incredibly weak, and she just arched an eyebrow at me. I locked my jaw, gaining a pitiful amount of strength. "I mean it, Alice. I'm not going."

She sighed. "Bella, you're being unreasonable. Just go."

"I'm serious. If we go, I'm calling Edward and telling him to pick me up. I've been here for seven hours with you. I miss Edward, and I want to leave. You know I love you, Alice, but I want to go home."

Alice took in my stance and words. It was silent for five minutes. She and I were nearly glaring at each other. Over time, though, I could feel myself start to lose power. Alice was going to win if I didn't say anything.

I sighed. "Let me leave, and you can get me the red shirt, too. Are you happy now?"

Her little face broke out into a huge grin. "Yes, I'm happy now." She snatched the shirt off the rack and darted for the cashier, effectively leaving me.

I decided against calling her name out like a little kid who's looking for their mother. Instead, I pulled out the cell phone that Edward had given me. He was number one on speed dial.

He answered on the first ring. "Bella," he sighed.

My heart pounded at just the sound of his smooth voice. "Hi, Edward."

He chuckled anxiously. "Why do you sound so sad?"

"It's shopping. I'm always sad when I'm shopping." My voice was slightly acidic.

"I'm sorry, love. I could've begged and pleaded in every way I know, but she still wouldn't have given in. She was adamant about this one."

"I know why now." I sighed softly. "I miss you, Edward."

"I miss you, too, Bella. Is she almost finished?"

"I think so. But you know Alice. She'll make it seem like you're going to leave, and then she pulls you into a store right by the exit. Then, of course, you have to stay in there until every single article of clothing has been checked over, oh, I don't know, _six_ times."

There was a short pause. "How many times did she do that to you?" he asked quietly.

I gritted my teeth together. "Four stores," I said angrily.

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella. Tell her to bring you home now, or she'll never see her shoes again," he muttered darkly.

I laughed despite myself. "Okay. I'll do that. I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella. I'll see you soon."

"Okay." I clicked the END CALL button and returned the phone to my pocket. I figured that I would just wait around until Alice came back and not try to follow her. Granted, she should have waited for me to catch up, but that was Alice. Her enthusiasm could not be contained.

"Bella! Come on!" Alice called. I had to squint to see her. She was at the entrance of the store, waving.

"Alice, really," I muttered, knowing she'd be able to hear me. "Sometimes you need to wait for the slow, clumsy human, okay? Can we try that on the next shopping trip?"

She blew out an impatient breath. "Fine. I'll wait next time." I was a few yards away by this time. She reached out and grabbed my arm, tugging me forward. "We have to leave," she said quickly.

"That's what I've been telling you all along."

Her wide eyes told me that she wasn't playing. We literally _had_ to leave. The bags from all the previous stores were still on her arms, so it wasn't so serious that she'd forget the clothes. But she was nearly yanking me through the mall toward the exit.

"Alice, what is going on?" I hissed.

She locked her jaw. "I just saw my shoes disappear, and I'm going to kill Edward."

I started to laugh. "If I were you, I'd take me to your house. He won't take your shoes if you get me home soon. But keep me here another hour or so, and well, you won't have any shoes."

I was nearly positive that she growled quietly. "Fine. Let's get going, then."

We were outside now, and it was seven o'clock at night. She'd taken me shopping for the entire day and had almost forgotten to feed me lunch. She threw the bags into the trunk and flew to the driver's seat. I had just gotten into the Porsche when she was backing out, muttering to herself.

I was restraining laughing the entire way. I stared out the window and watched as we passed car after car. The dark blurs were almost hypnotizing, and I soon found myself exhausted. Of course, that also could have been residual effects of shopping all day long.

Something cool shook me. "Bella," Alice whispered. "We're back." Her voice got louder. "And if one single thing in my closet is touched, Edward, I swear I'll -"

"Be quiet, Alice. I didn't move a thing." His voice was closer to me now. "Bella? Can you walk?"

I yawned and found that the door was already open. I swung my feet around and put them on the sidewalk. And then I tripped, which told Edward that, no, I couldn't walk. Then again, I'd never been able to do that efficiently.

He picked me up, one of his arms underneath my knees, the other on my back. I noticed that he held me differently than the first time he'd picked me up. He held me close to his body, smiling down at me. "Welcome home," he whispered.

I smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you, as well. I thought Alice was going to tackle me the moment she pulled into the driveway. I could hear her thoughts from miles away." He was thoughtful. "She wasn't happy, to say the least."

I was silent as he carried me up to his room and laid me on his bed. I stretched, sitting up. He was on the edge of his bed, staring out the window. I knew I had to talk to him about him changing me. I couldn't allow his ridiculous ideas to continue.

"Edward," I whispered. He glanced back at me, smiling. "You know I just want you for eternity, right? I don't care about that other stuff as long as I have you."

His eyebrows dipped in confusion. "What brought this on?"

"Alice and I talked when we were going to the mall," I said simply.

"Hmm... " he murmured. "And what else did you talk about?" He scooted closer to me.

He was getting closer. My heart and pulse were going crazy. "Um. Nothing really."

"Oh?" He smiled crookedly. Every time my heart beat it was almost as if it was saying, _so close, so close, so close. _Edward was right next to me now, looking at me seriously.

"Alice, um, nearly forgot me when she saw her shoes disappear." I could barely form a coherent thought with his ocher eyes burning into mine.

He smiled and leaned closer. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you, too." He pressed his cool lips against mine gently.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until he pulled away, his eyes bright and excited. "You're testing my self-control, love."

I blushed, and his fingers touched my cheek tenderly. "I love it when you blush," he murmured. That, of course, caused me to blush again.

"Bella!" Alice shouted.

I groaned and flopped back down on the bed, covering my eyes.

"Isabella Marie, I mean it! Come here!"

"Love, I wouldn't keep her waiting," Edward said, chuckling.

"Can't you just play tug-of-war with me?" I grumbled.

His hand caressed my forehead. "I wouldn't want to break you."

I sighed and sat up. "Fine, Alice." I glanced at Edward and squeezed his hand quickly. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He gave me a pitiful look. "I'll be expecting you in a few hours."

My heart ached at that. I frowned. "I'm sorry, Edward. You know how she is."

"I know," he sighed.

"Bel-_la_!" Alice shouted again.

"I'm coming, Alice," I muttered. I glanced back at Edward once more before going to Alice's room.

"Finally," she sighed. "Now come here and try this on." She threw the sapphire blue top at me.

An hour later, I'd modeled all of my new clothes for Alice. Downstairs, I heard my lullaby being played. Edward was subtly calling to me. And I was being forced to ignore him. It was torture.

"Alice, can I go now?" I pleaded.

She shook her head. "Put this back on, and then you can go."

Of course I had to put on the dark blue shirt. "Alice," I groaned. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Just trust me."

With a sigh, I pulled on the shirt. "Can I please leave now?"

Alice smiled. "Yes."

I glared at her for a short minute before going downstairs. Edward was still playing my lullaby. "Hello, Bella. Esme called Charlie to tell him that you were spending the night."

"Okay. And now, by order of the evil shopping pixie, you have to turn around."

The music slowed, and he looked at me. His gaze went the entire length of my body. His eyes flickered to mine. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Hey, Bella!" I glanced up. Emmett was grinning hugely. "Did Alice wrestle you into a shopping trip?"

I sighed angrily. "Yes, Emmett, she did."

"Well, you look -"

Edward growled softly.

"Uh, really nice. I'll see you later. Rose and I are going hunting."

I smiled anxiously. "Okay. Bye, Emmett. Bye, Rosalie." I didn't want to be rude by excluding her.

"Bye, Bells." Emmett grinned and went to their massive garage. Rosalie must have already been in the car.

"What was that, Edward?" I asked, smiling.

He was grimacing. "Let's just say that my brother was going to say something not beneficial to his health."

I chuckled and sat next to him on the piano bench. "Well, Emmett does like to take risks."

"That's true, too." He smiled. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward." I snuggled up next to him and fell asleep as he played my lullaby for me.

* * *

**Okay, so that was incredibly long. I couldn't stop. :D **

**But anyway, please, please review! They're better than shopping trips with Alice. :D**

**One more time: PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**~Jessica  
**


	4. Turquoise

**Okay. So I love where this story is going, and what was originally supposed to be a one-shot has turned into a big priority for me. And apparently for you guys, too.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. (Tear) I can only dream.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

**  
**After Bella fell asleep against me, I kept playing for a few minutes. I finally decided to pick her up and take her to my room. She must have been exhausted by Alice's shopping trip.

She shifted in my arms. "Mmm, Edward?" she mumbled.

"It's all right, Bella. I'm just taking you to my room. You couldn't have been comfortable sitting on the piano bench."

"Mmm..." She sighed and fell asleep again.

I gently laid her on my bed, being sure to cover her with the blankets. I didn't want her to be cold.

Emmett and Rosalie were due to come back from hunting in a few hours. I'd have to talk to Emmett about what he'd _almost_ said.

_Wow, she looks, well, hot. Alice really did a great job with that shirt._ His thoughts still echoed in my mind. If he wasn't my brother, I'd have torn him limb from limb.

I wasn't blind. I knew she looked stunning in that shirt. But I couldn't speak like Emmett. He was so coarse and spoke what he thought. He didn't have the decency to censor his thoughts.

"Stop Alice," Bella mumbled. I grinned.

My pixie of a sister was unstoppable when it came to shopping. That was why I knew that the only way to get my Bella home was to threaten her extensive collection of shoes. She'd taken the bait. According to Bella, she'd nearly been forgotten. I was a little upset about that, but the important thing was that Bella _hadn't_ been forgotten. I would talk to Alice later.

_Edward, I'm sorry about almost forgetting Bella. I can see you wanting to discuss that, so I figured I'd get it over with now. I'm just so used to her being right behind me that I didn't realize she wasn't there. I really _am_ sorry._ Her thoughts were laced with regret and sincerity.

"I know you are, Alice," I murmured. "I forgive you."

_Thanks._

I basically just waited around for Emmett and Rosalie to get back from hunting. They weren't going far, from what I'd heard in both their minds.

_Edward, are you all right?_ Jasper asked silently.

"Yes. Just anxious." I started to pace around my room, making sure that my steps were light so I wouldn't wake Bella. After today, she needed all the sleep she could get.

_Are you sure there's nothing to want to talk about?_

"No. I'm just waiting for Emmett to get back."

_All right._ He was still skeptical, but he wasn't going to push it.

Finally, at three in the morning, Emmett's Jeep pulled into the driveway.

I was hesitant about leaving Bella, but really, there was nothing to worry about. I descended the staircase quickly, meeting Emmett at the Jeep.

"Emmett, I'd like to speak with you about something."

_Uh-oh,_ he immediately thought. "Uh, Rose, go ahead. I'll be there in a while."

_Ha! Emmett's getting chewed out._

"Not necessarily, Rosalie," I answered calmly. The door closed behind us, but I knew that most of my family was waiting anxiously to find out what I was so worked up about. Alice knew; she'd already seen the entire conversation.

Everyone else was clueless.

"So what do you need to talk to me about, Edward?" Emmett asked nonchalantly. He knew what I wanted to talk to him about. He was regretting his errant thought.

"You know very well what I want to discuss with you, Emmett," I muttered.

He sighed. _Look, I'm sorry. You know I'm an idiot. I wasn't thinking. You know she's like a sister to me. I didn't mean it._

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I know, Emmett."

"So I'm not in trouble?" He was getting hopeful.

"No, you're not in trouble."

"I really am sorry." All right, now he was trying to get on my good side.

"Emmett, it's fine. Just don't do it again."

_Hmm... I wonder what she'll look like after she's changed._

I growled quietly, baring my teeth.

His eyes widened. He frequently forgot my ability. _I didn't mean it like that. It was just out of curiosity. Come on, you must wonder, too._

Slowly, for a moment, I let my self-control go and saw Bella, pale and red-eyed, standing next to me. She was exquisite - a beautiful, dangerous creature. One that would be by my side for eternity. I shoved the vision out of my mind.

"I've already seen her changed," I murmured, trying to keep myself under control.

He huffed. "Now that's just not fair," he complained. "What does she look like?"

"An angel," I whispered.

Emmett smiled a little. "I'm glad. So we're good?"

I nodded. "You can go back to Rosalie now."

His smile turned into a full-blown grin. "I'm coming to get you, Rose!" he shouted.

"Sure, you are, Emmett," she chuckled.

Emmett took off to go find his wife. I went back to my room to watch Bella sleep. She slept peacefully through the entire night.

It was in the early morning that I knew I needed to hunt. I would have gone to Alice, but I could tell that she was already planning another shopping trip. I didn't want to put Bella through that again. So I did the unthinkable.

I went to Jasper.

"Jasper, could I ask a favor?"

He looked up from the book set in his lap. "Of course, Edward."

"Can you watch Bella? I need to hunt."

His eyes widened partially. _Me? But - why not Alice?_

"Alice is planning more shopping, and I can't leave Bella with her right as she's getting over the first one."

Jasper chuckled softly. "You really trust me that much?"

"Yes."

_He's serious. I suppose I could do it. It could be the opportunity to get to know Bella better. _His eyes flickered to mine. _I'll do it._

I smiled. "Thank you, Jasper. I'll be back by noon."

He smiled in response. "We'll be waiting."

I stopped to whisper that I'd be back in Bella's ear, but other than that, I didn't stop as I ran into the forest. Jasper would take care of my Bella. He knew how much she meant to me.

He would be careful. I was sure of it.

* * *

**Soooo... What did you think? Pretty, pretty, pretty please review!**

**Reviews are better than falling asleep next to Edward while he's playing your lullaby for you. :D Well, maybe not THAT good. LOL.**

**~Jessica  
**


	5. Diamond

**Yay!! I got five (?) reviews on that last chapter. Which, as you can probably tell, is a lot for me. I know a lot of people are reading this story, and I'd really appreciate it if you left me some more reviews. They're awesome!! So, anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. None of the quotes, the characters... (Sigh) Well, this sucks.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes. Morning always came much too early in my opinion. I was on Edward's bed. I remembered him telling me that he was taking me here. That seemed like so long ago. I sighed and rolled over, stretching my arms.

"Good morning, Bella," came a voice that wasn't Edward's.

I squeaked and managed to fall off the bed. My shoulder hit the floor, and my eyes flicked to where the voice had come from. Jasper was standing there, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry. Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

Speechless, I nodded. What was Jasper doing in here? And where was Edward? I pulled myself off the floor and back onto the bed.

Probably sensing my confusion, Jasper smiled a little and said, "Edward went to hunt. He asked me to watch you. He'll be back around noon."

I glanced at the clock. It was eight in the morning. Mentally sighing, I smiled sadly back at Jasper. Four hours without Edward, my personal miracle. It would be a long four hours. Then a question came to mind. "Why you?"

I didn't miss the slight frown that crossed his face before his features were a neutral mask again. He glanced at the floor before looking back at me. "I could get Alice if that's what you -"

Jasper thought I didn't want him with me. "I didn't mean it like that," I assured him. "I'm just honestly curious. Out of everyone else, why pick you?"

He seemed to consider that. "I really don't know," he admitted. "You'll have to ask him when he returns." Jasper then smiled. "You need to get something to eat. Edward would kill me if I didn't feed you."

With a sigh, I got off the bed and then happened to remember what I was wearing, thanks to Alice. "Um, Jasper, I'll be down in a few minutes."

He smiled and nodded, and I let out a breath. At least he hadn't asked why. I changed into something more comfortable, mentally cursing Alice and her shopping the entire time. I walked down the staircase, yawning. I was still so exhausted from shopping yesterday. I'd need to take a nap if these vampires expected me to stay awake the whole day.

Alice caught me at the foot of the stairs. "Bella! I'm glad you're awake. Guess what? We're going -" Alice's predictable statement was interrupted.

"No, we're not." I was not going shopping with her again. Not for a while, at least.

"But, Bel-_la,_" Alice moaned.

"I mean it, Alice. I'm too tired."

She jutted her lower lip out and gave me the most pleading look. "Please?" she whispered, her amber eyes big and morose. She clasped her hands together. "Pretty please, Bella?"

I was about to give when Jasper appeared. "Not today, Alice," he said gently.

She glared at him. "Jasper, I was _this close_ to getting her to go shopping with me!" To emphasize her point, she held her index finger and thumb about a fourth of an inch away from each other.

"Not today," he repeated, a little firmer this time.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine." He smiled down at her.

"I love you, Alice."

Her icy stare softened. "I love you, too, Jasper. Now go feed poor Bella."

Jasper chuckled. "Yes, dear." Alice smiled. Then she threw me a look that said, _You'd better be lucky Jasper knows how to soften me up otherwise you'd be shopping until your feet fell off._

My eyes widened partially. Jasper glanced at his wife, and she gave him her most innocent smile. She nearly skipped upstairs, even though Jasper and I both knew she was seething inside.

"Bella, Esme made some food for you," Jasper told me, leading me into the kitchen. There was a plate of eggs in the middle of the table. Esme was smiling at me.

"I hope this is all right, Bella," she said.

"This is great, Esme. Thank you."

She came and hugged me. "Don't worry about it, Bella dear. Now eat up."

I took her advice. I was hungrier than I'd realized. Jasper watched me as I ate. I managed to force myself to not be uncomfortable, because I knew Jasper would pick up on that. Edward did the same thing. Maybe it was just a vampire thing to watch people when they ate. I ate all the eggs and threw Jasper a half smile. I missed Edward.

"He'll be back in a few hours, Bella," Jasper murmured. I nodded in agreement. "In the meantime, I wanted to get to know you a little better. If that's all right."

"That's fine, Jasper. I feel like you're the only one I haven't gotten to talk to besides Rosalie. At least you're willing." We both chuckled. I still wasn't sure what Rosalie's problem was with me. I could only hope she'd realize that her assumptions were false. When I got married to Edward, I didn't want one of his sisters to hate me.

Nothing worse than an angry sister-in-law.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

Jasper sighed and sat down in a chair opposite me. "Do you realize how very complicated my brother is?" he asked abruptly.

Huh. Edward was complex? Who'd have guessed? "Yes, I know."

"There are many different depths and levels to him, Bella. He's very complex."

"I know."

He smiled quickly. "Ah, but what you don't know is how immensely... _guilty_ he is."

"About what? Changing me?"

Jasper nodded. "That and other things. Falling in love with you was wrong. Telling you about us was wrong. He feels responsible for every single thing that has almost caused your death." He paused. "Even me." His golden eyes flickered to mine. "Bella, I cannot apologize enough. I'm so sorry."

I smiled. "It wasn't your fault, Jasper. I understand. What I don't understand is everything else you're saying. How was falling in love with me wrong?"

Regretful amber eyes burned into mine. "He thinks he's a monster. The lion and the lamb, remember? He feels like he's taking away your chances at having a normal life every minute he's with you."

"Oh." That was all I could say.

"I'm not saying he's not in love with you." He leaned forward. Whether it was unconscious or not, I definitely noticed. "I have never felt love with such a passion and strength. His love for you rivals Carlisle and Esme. You needn't worry about that aspect. Everything he does, he does for your benefit. Leaving you was no easy thing for both of you." His eyes became distant, remembering all those months ago. "He left himself behind with you, Bella," he whispered, his voice nearly trembling. "All that went with us was his body. And that was barely there."

Jasper glanced at me, and his eyes seemed to lock onto my own. "He needs you more than you realize, Isabella."

It was a minute before I could say anything. "And telling me about vampires?" I whispered.

He leaned back a little. "That was just pulling you deeper into his personal existence. Taking you farther into the life of the damned. Why should he try to take your mortality just because he loves you? He shouldn't." Seeing my appalled expression, he frowned. "He's not a priority in his mind, Bella. He doesn't need anything; he's getting everything he deserved. And then this human comes along, and he finds himself in love with her. He's going to try to do everything in his power to keep her, as long as she's not in any danger." Jasper chuckled humorlessly.

"But she's his singer. She'll always be in danger. So maybe he can just play with fate, speak to her for short periods of time, try to avoid the unavoidable." His summary of my relationship with Edward suddenly stopped. He stared at me, like he was trying to read my mind. It reminded me of Edward in so many ways. "You must have known," Jasper murmured.

"Known what?"

"That somehow you'd get hurt. You had to have known or thought about it."

I shrugged. "I'm a danger magnet. I try not to think about it."

Jasper chuckled a few times before resuming his synopsis. "And then it finally happens. She goes with him, unattended, and he tells her everything and manages to keep himself from killing her. Edward thought he'd finally done it. And then hell broke loose. It was like fate was trying to break you two apart. But he was fighting it at the time. It was just a bump in the road. All relationships have them. Only this bump was trying to kill the girl he loved. And you two overcame it. Everything was happy again. Nauseatingly happy.

"Then came your birthday. That one tiny drop of blood was enough to send me into a frenzied bloodlust. Yet Edward still has the sanity to protect you." He stared at me. "You're his singer! And he still has the self-control to stop me. The entire thing was Edward's fault. That was how he saw it. He brought you into a house full of vampires. He placed you in his life. It was his fault, even though it was my lack of control that cost him you.

"He decides to leave. He can't endanger you anymore. That's two times you've almost been killed because of what we are. Two more than he ever wanted to happen. So he leaves." Jasper glanced at me. "He never imagined that it would be so hard to do that. Every second of every day, he wanted to go back, to hold you, to tell you that it was all a lie. That he just wanted you to be safe. But he couldn't. He was going to keep you safe, regardless of his own suffering."

"He's such a mashocist," I muttered.

Jasper snickered. "He really is," he agreed. His smile faded. "And then he hears that the love of his existence is dead. His reason for making it through one more minute on this earth was gone. And there was no way she could come back. He couldn't do it anymore. He had to end it. His suffering meant nothing if he wasn't suffering for a reason."

By now, tears were nearly falling down my face. Just because Jacob hadn't let me talk on the phone, Edward had almost died.

"Please, stop," I whispered. "I don't want to hear it. I'm sorry if I'm being rude right now, but -"

"Not at all," Jasper said. He stood up and came to stand right behind me. He - hesitantly - placed his hand on my shoulder. I could barely feel it. "It's all right, Bella," he murmured.

"Why is she crying?" demanded an infuriated voice. "Is she hurt?" Suddenly, Edward's face was inches from mine. "Bella, love, are you all right?"

I nodded, and more tears started to fall as I thought of how awful he must feel inside. Harboring all that guilt and shame and self-loathing couldn't be good for him.

Jasper was probably gone. Edward's face became extremely vulnerable. "Bella, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"You're so... masochistic," I mumbled through my tears.

His short laugh was tense and anxious. "Please tell me what's wrong."

I glanced up at his golden eyes. They were full of worry but behind that you could see real pain. "Stop thinking everything that happened to me is your fault."

He seemed shocked, but then he realized what I was talking about. "It is my fault, Bella."

"No, it's not. We've talked about this. I'm a danger magnet." My eyes started to tear up, and I threw my arms around his neck. His cool skin was familiar and soothing. He rubbed my back softly.

"Yes, but I love you being a danger magnet," he whispered. I chuckled. "Bella, why were you crying? Jasper didn't hurt you, did he?"

I shook my head. "He's my favorite babysitter so far. Emmett makes fun of me, Rosalie hates me, and Alice always wants to go shopping. Jasper's... normal." I laughed, and Edward chuckled with me.

"You haven't answered my question yet. Why were you crying?"

I took a deep breath. "Can we go to your room and talk?"

"Of course." He picked me up and carried me to his room at a human pace. He set me gently on the bed.

I told him everything. What Jasper and I had talked about, and how our relationship was perceived through his eyes. There were parts that I smiled and that I wanted to cry. Edward's face was carefully composed, but there were incidents that he would flinch or frown momentarily. The entire story took about half an hour.

"...and then you came back," I finished.

He was silent for a moment. "I should've remembered Jasper's ability," he muttered. I laughed, and Edward smiled at me, his ocher eyes sparkling. "I'll try not to be so masochistic," Edward promised.

"And I'll try not to be a danger magnet."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

Edward watched me for a moment. "You need more sleep," he noted. He started to rub my shoulders soothingly. I cringed. Edward looked at me, confused.

"Jasper scared me, and I fell off the bed." I shrugged and yawned. I flopped back down on the bed and was asleep within minutes. Whatever happened to Jasper, I didn't want to be conscious when it happened.

* * *

**Soo... What's gonna happen to poor Jasper for accidentally hurting Bella? I guess you'll just have to review. When I get to 30 reviews, I'll update. And let me hear what you think will happen to Jasper. I might consider using it.**

**And did anyone but me notice my hint of Breaking Dawn? PM or review if you think you saw it.**

**So pretty, pretty please review? They mean so much, and they don't take very much time at all. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Reviews are better than Edward coming back home and promising to stop being masochistic. LOL.**

**XO,**

**Jessica**


	6. Please read

**I know you guys hate author's notes. (I do, too. XD)**

**And I could be asking a little too much here, but I'm going to try anyway.**

**I get over a hundred hits on every chapter I post, and yet I only have 10 reviews total. What's up with that??**

**So if you like the story, and you want me to continue, please review. It'd suck for me (and you!) to have to do this every other chapter. I love reviews. I don't care if they're mean, one word, or the gushiest, longest thing you could come up with. I love hearing what you guys think about my writing. So, please, one last time -**

**For Bella, Edward, me, and the story itself, REVIEW!! **

**XO,**

**Jessica**

**P.S. I want y'all to know that I seriously hated doing this. I loathe author's notes with a passion. But it was necessary for what I was trying to get across. I'm very selfish when it comes to reviews. XD  
**


	7. Ruby

**Okie-dokie. I want y'all to know I'm not mad at you at all. But you really do need to read the previous update. It's an A/N and I know those are boring, but it's crucial. So just to show you I'm not mad at all, I'm updating again. Yes, yes, I know. You love me. XD**

**Disclaimer: Me - Can I please own Twilight? (A very loud no.) *Sulks and starts to write fanfiction again.* I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

She'd been hurt. Bella was hurt. One more thing I got wrong. She was injured. I knew Bella could attract anything potentially dangerous, but how did I save her from herself? But if I'd been here, I would've caught her.

"Jasper," I called softly. I'd have to talk to him about his summary of our relationship. He'd enlightened Bella in many ways, but had also given her leverage against me. Knowing that she knew the emotions I carried regularly was discomforting. It wasn't that I didn't want Bella to know every single piece of information about me. It was that because of what I felt she was so upset that she'd cried for about ten minutes.

"Yes, Edward?" Jasper was a little wary; he didn't know what this was going to be about. "Can I apologize in advance for her falling off the bed? I didn't mean to startle her."

"You still could have caught her," I said curtly.

"I didn't think about that," he admitted. "But wouldn't it have done more damage than good? I'm not sure how to make her comfortable like you do."

"That's true, too." He did have a point. That part of this conversation would be dropped. I led him out of my room. If this got heated, I didn't want to wake Bella. "Would you mind telling me why you decided it would be a good thing to tell Bella what I'm constantly feeling?" My voice wasn't harsh at all. Just curious. But he could feel the annoyance simmering in me.

_She wanted to get to know each other. That was the only thing I could think to talk about. She wasn't frightened until the very end. She looked entranced, really. I think she wanted to know those things, Edward. If that makes you upset, then I apologize, but that's what I could feel from her._

I sighed. She was always surprising me. "Your observations of our relationship were amazing, Jasper. I'm not sure Alice saw that much." He flashed me a quick smile.

_Don't tell Alice that. She'll be so upset. I don't know if Bella told you, but I _did_ save her from another shopping trip._

"Thank you," I sighed. If Bella had secretly been subjected to her personal version of torture, I don't know how I would respond.

"You're welcome, Edward." _Are we done? _he asked silently. I nodded.

_Edward, dear, would you please come here? _Esme called.

I nodded once more to Jasper before making my way to Esme. She was in the kitchen, just standing motionless.

"Don't forget you need to take Bella home soon. Charlie will be worried," she murmured.

"I haven't forgotten. Was there something you needed?"

"It's about Bella, really."

I fidgeted uncomfortably. Why was everyone suddenly in the mood to talk about Bella? I tried my best to sound calm. "All right."

"The change. Are you going to change Bella?"

I sighed deeply. "I'm still not sure, Esme. I _want _to, but are my needs worth taking her soul for eternity? I can't risk something that important because of my own desires."

"Yes, you can," she said softly. "Edward, you know I love Bella, but I want you to be happy, as well. You deserve what you want. All these years you've been alone. I can't watch you return to that quiet, formal person. You need someone with you. Bella is that someone."

I shook my head softly. "Esme, it's her soul. That's more important than my own selfish desires."

"I understand that, Edward, but think." Esme's voice was getting louder, fiercer. "What happens when she dies?"

The words hit me like flames. That was a good question. What would happen when Bella died? The answer was immediate. I would follow. I didn't know if I'd find her in whatever afterlife there was, but it was better than existing for eternity.

"You can't kill yourself, Edward," Esme whispered, shaking her head sadly. "Think of what it would do to Alice, Emmett... me. That's not an option."

"It is the only option!" I hissed.

"No, it isn't! Change her, son. For once, have what you want. You've suffered long enough. Change her, and be happy like the rest of us."

"I'll consider it," I said stiffly. That wasn't a lie. I would think about it. But there wasn't even the slightest possibility of taking Bella's soul, her life, unless she was broken beyond repair.

Esme's face became calm, peaceful again. "Thank you, Edward. That was all I wanted to speak to you about."

I forced a smile and nodded. I flew back to my room, shutting the door softly. I walked over to where Bella was asleep on my bed, her mahogany hair spread out across the pillow. I traced her jaw line a few times, once more allowing myself to think about changing Bella into a vampire.

She would be more beautiful than she already was, if that was even possible. She would be less breakable. She would be with me for eternity, as well. But her soul would be gone. If by some cruel act of fate, she was torn apart and burned, she would be one of the damned. There was no guaranteed afterlife for my kind. True, there was no guarantee for humans, either, but we were the devil's children. Made only to walk the earth for many lifetimes, repeating our existences again and again. Created only to feed off humans, though my family had found a loophole.

Could I really do that to my precious Bella? Watch as she pounced at a mountain lion, knowing she'd be able to kill it without a second thought? Would I be at peace?

I answered myself. No, I couldn't. I'd be compelled to watch her every move to make sure she wasn't ripped from my side, even by something as weak as a mountain lion.

I had to take Bella home.

Very lightly, I traced the length of her arm. "Bella, love. You have to wake up now," I murmured. "You have to go back to Charlie."

"Mmm, Charlie," she repeated. I chuckled silently.

"Yes, love." I pressed my lips against her forehead. "Time to wake up. I have to take you back to your father."

She yawned and opened her eyes slowly. "Do I have to?" she mumbled, snuggling further under the covers. She was so adorable when she did that.

"I'm afraid so, love."

Bella sighed and sat up. "Fine. Let's go."

I extended a hand to her. She took it, standing up. Our fingers interlocked automatically. We walked to the garage in silence, and I helped Bella into her seat.

I got into the driver's seat. "How was your nap?" I asked politely.

Bella scowled, then her face broke into a glorious smile. "It was very nice, actually. So what happened to Jasper?"

"Nothing." I backed out of the driveway as I spoke.

She glared at me, showing that adorable tiger-kitten anger. No matter how angry she tried to be, it would always be adorable to me. "Edward, I know you're upset at him for me falling off the bed."

I smiled a little. "We spoke, and after he explained the situation, I came to the conclusion that, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but you falling off the bed was the best thing that could have happened."

Bella unexpectedly burst into laughter. "You finally admitted it!"

"Admitted what?" I asked, shocked.

"That me being clumsy was actually good for once." I smiled with her. She was always surprising me. I was hoping that never changed.

The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence. I pulled up to Bella's house. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. I helped Bella out of her seat and walked her to the front door.

"I'll see you tonight, Bella," I whispered, pressing my lips against her forehead.

She looked sad but nodded. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella."

_I know I heard a car door. If she's not here in ten seconds, I'm coming to drag her,_ Charlie thought suspiciously.

I chuckled. "Bella, love, you should go inside. Charlie is about to come out to take you by force."

Her eyes widened. "I'll see you tonight," she whispered quickly.

I nodded and watched as my love disappeared into her house.

* * *

**I'm only gonna say it once since I pleaded last chapter. Please review. You have no idea how happy they make me.**

**XO,**

**Jessica  
**


	8. Amethyst

**All right. If this gets more angsty than fluffy, then I apologize deeply. Today is a very sad day for me and my family. Normally, I wouldn't update on a day like this, but my mom loved that I wrote, so this is dedicated for her. For those of you who don't know, on this day, my mom has been dead for an entire month. She is not loved any less than when she was alive. I love you, Mommy.**

**Disclaimer: I wonder if you can own Twilight in heaven...? Nope, probably not. I own nothing.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

**  
**"How was the sleepover at Alice's?" Charlie asked as I came in. He looked like he was heading for the door when I came in. I guess Edward wasn't kidding. My father was coming to drag me inside.

"It was good. Alice took me shopping on Saturday, and I'm still trying to catch up on my sleep. You know how she can be."

Charlie smiled quickly. "She's an interesting one. But she's a great friend, Bells."

I smiled back just as swiftly. "Yes, she is." I scooted around Charlie to get to the kitchen. "You need me to fix you anything?"

"Nah, it's too early anyway." There was a silence that filled the room. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it didn't make me squirm. "So how's Edward?" he asked uncomfortably.

I couldn't help the slight grin that spread across my entire face. My heart seemed to brighten every time I heard his name. "He's good. Though I can't believe that you're asking that because you're concerned about Edward's welfare."

He grimaced, and I knew I'd caught him. I smiled reassuringly. "What do you want to talk about, Dad?"

Charlie sighed. "You're too observant, you know that?"

I chuckled. "I just know you."

Another sigh followed. "You're just like your mom." Seeing my confused glance, he hurriedly finished. "The observant part. She paid attention to everything."

"Oh. So what about Edward?"

Charlie walked into the kitchen after me, sitting at the table. He clasped his hands together, twisting and untwisting them. "Bella, you know how I feel about him. What if he leaves you again?"

I flinched as those memories came rushing back to me. I grabbed the counter top for support, unable to trust my own feet. "He won't," I argued in a whisper. "He won't again. He promised."

"Just like he promised to keep you safe," he shot back. "But you went to Arizona and fell down three flights of stairs and went through a window! Now how is that safe, Bella?" he shouted.

I stayed quiet during his outburst. "I just know, Dad. That wasn't his fault, anyway. It was my own clumsiness."

"But if you hadn't gone to Phoenix in the first place, that wouldn't have happened."

My temper started to flare. "Are you forgetting I'd be under Tyler Crowley's van if it wasn't for Edward?" I fumed. He could yell at me all he wanted. But he couldn't get away with telling me that getting hurt was Edward's fault.

He stayed silent. "Fine. I guess he was good for that," he muttered unwillingly.

"Dad, come on. Be nice. You could be more than barely civil to him. I love him, Dad. You might not like it, but I do."

He scowled, showing that, no, he did not like my declaration. "I don't know why you even gave him a second chance, Bella. He broke your heart and left you; he can do it again."

I locked my jaw, fighting back angry tears. "No, he won't. He told me that he didn't like it as much as I did. He couldn't help it. Carlisle moved them." I hated to blame this entire thing on Carlisle, but I couldn't tell Charlie that Edward moved because his brother nearly killed me at my birthday party.

"I know, but he didn't have to leave you alone in the forest."

I sighed. "That was my own fault. I followed him. He told me not to, but I couldn't help myself."

He just glared at me.

"It was my fault. I'm sorry. He came back, didn't he?" Charlie just raised an eyebrow. "Dad, I don't know what to tell you," I sighed. "I love him, and I know he loves me. Is there any reason that you're asking?"

He scowled again. "No. I'm fine." It was quiet for a moment before he gave me a short smile and left to go watch the game, whatever game was on, anyway.

I went to my room and was surprised to see Edward's back to me. He was staring out the window, like he was contemplating on whether or not to leave.

"Hi," I said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't bear to be away from you. But then I heard you and your father..." He trailed off miserably. "It _is_ my fault - this entire situation," he mumbled, raking his fingers through his messy bronze hair.

"No, it's not," I whispered. "Charlie doesn't know the situation. He doesn't know what happened at my party. This isn't your fault, Edward," I argued quietly, coming to take his hand in mine. I picked his left hand up, staring at his icy marble-like skin.

He sighed, turning to face me. His right palm pressed against my cheek tenderly. "I love you, Bella," he murmured.

"I love you, too." I smiled up at him, and he smiled in return, his amber eyes sparkling. He pressed his cool lips against my forehead for a short moment.

"I need to go home for a little while. I promise that I'll return tonight. Can you wait until then?" he teased.

I sighed, a small ache beginning in my heart. "I guess so," I mumbled. He traced my jaw line for a few seconds before determination flashed through his eyes. He leaned down to press his lips against mine softly, slowly gaining more pressure.

Of their own accord, my arms locked around his neck, my fingers curling into his hair. He stiffened against me, and I knew he was going to pull away. I uncurled my fingers from his hair, my hands resting lightly on his shoulders.

"Sorry," I whispered.

His golden eyes which had previously been tender were now wild and excited. Over time, they dimmed. "It's all right, love. I got carried away, as well."

"So I guess you have to go now?" I muttered.

Edward nodded, a slight smile curling his lips. "Until tonight, my love," he murmured, before disappearing out my window. I saw a blur of white and bronze, and then he was gone.

* * *

**Okay, so I know it was kind of angsty, with the part about Charlie, but I tried to make it better. How did I do? Like I said, it's been a long day for me and my family. I even had to go to school, so it's been a VERY long day. (If you have no clue about what I'm talking about, see the first A/N at the top of the page.)**

**I know this one's kinda short, but I promise I'll make it up to you. The next one's Rosalie and Edward - major drama. It'll be long, I promise.**

**Please review. I need some encouragement today. Thanks.**

**Deborah Jane Larson - February 28, 1961, to July 20, 2009 - a loved mother and friend. We'll always miss you.**

**XO,**

**Jessica  
**


	9. Pearl

***Peers around corner and chuckles nervously* Um, hey guys. *Nervous laugh* So - I know you must be mad at me for not updating, but there's been a lot of stuff going down - school, mainly. That, and the lack of a computer. I'm stealing my stepmom's right now. Hehehe... Anyways, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY. I can't think of any other way to make it up to you other than by updating, so that's what I'm doing. Please review. Again, I'm so sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight; I really do. Sadly, I don't. And it sucks.  
**

**

* * *

EPOV**

I darted through the trees, exhilarated by those last few moments with Bella. She always made me forget my limits, my boundaries. I'd been close to breaking a few of those boundaries tonight. Yet I'd kept myself in check at the very last minute, finding the inner strength to pull away from her.

_Ugh. Why are you always at Bella's? _Rosalie internally growled.

I grinned. Why wouldn't I be at Bella's house? "I don't see why you care," I snapped.

I heard a frustrated growl, and then she pounced on me. I hadn't seen where she'd come from, but that didn't matter. She hadn't fought in a long time. I'd killed Victoria just weeks ago. I snarled, pinning her to the ground.

"What is wrong with you, Rosalie?" I hissed.

She struggled underneath me, but she wasn't going anywhere. "What do you see in that little _human_?"

The way she said human was like an expletive. I growled softly at her. "Why do you care what I do in my spare time?"

"She could have exposed us all, Edward!" she exploded, still squirming. I had my hands on her shoulders, keeping her mostly immobile.

"But she didn't," I hissed. "Bella is not a threat to this family."

"Unless she leaves you," she snapped. I froze, feeling my entire body become numb. The idea of Bella leaving me for someone else was... excruciating, to say the least. I couldn't even fathom my life without her. Rosalie flipped us, and now she was on top of me.

"What happens then, Edward? If she leaves you for someone else? Someone human? Where do you go from there?"

The words were out of my mouth before I could even think about stopping them. "I go to Volterra."

She hissed and rammed my head into the ground. "_No!_ Think of what it would do to Alice, Esme. Or do you even care about them anymore?" she taunted.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Of course I do. I just - when it comes to this, I have to put myself first. You understand, don't you, Rosalie?" I snapped, referring to her murder of her fiance. True, he'd deserved it, but it had been a tad cruel.

Rosalie growled. "He got what was coming to him."

"And I'll get what's coming to me," I muttered hopelessly. Images flashed through my mind that were not my own. Pictures of how I looked when I left Bella. Then my own thoughts began appearing. Bella with a husband and children. Bella aging the way she should. If she stayed with me, that wouldn't happen. She was adamant about being changed.

"Edward, seriously! You're so annoying sometimes. It's just a human; no big deal. Stop acting like it's the end of the world!"

The fire that had consumed me while I was away from Bella was starting to return. I could feel it in my hands and head, trying to cover my entire body. "It _is_ the end of the world," I hissed, taking unnecessary breaths.

"Whatever," she sighed. "She's just a human. I don't even know what you see in her! Not when you have Tanya falling all over you."

A snarl ripped through my chest, and her eyes widened. "Bella is more beautiful than you'll ever be. And if she chooses someone other than me, I'll be happy for her, but I'll be burning on the inside. So, yes, Rosalie, I will go to Volterra and force them to destroy me, because I can't love anyone else!" I shouted.

She sat on her knees, staring at me curiously. _You really love her, don't you_?

"More than my own life."

"Huh. I hope you know that everything I do is for your own good, right?"

I snorted. "I don't believe that for one moment, Rosalie."

She just sighed. "I guess I deserve that." She smiled weakly. "I was worried about you back then," she finally whispered. "I thought you were never going to come back. It's my fault you ran off to Volterra in the first place."

I was silent for a moment. "It's not your fault entirely. I should have asked _whose_ funeral it was before assuming that Bella was..." I trailed off, unable to say it.

"Dead," Rosalie finished. I winced.

"Yes. Dead."

Those words nearly killed me. Bella was my life, my reason for enduring another night. The thought of her no longer on this earth was worse than her leaving me.

"She's fine, Edward. Alice said you were coming home. Why?" Rosalie asked, starting to walk home.

I shrugged. "It just seems like I haven't been there much. I wouldn't want to neglect my family, now, would I?" I smirked.

Rosalie threw an annoyed smirk in my direction. I chuckled. "I'm glad you think it's so funny," she muttered.

I grinned. "I think it's hilarious, actually."

"Edward!" Alice shouted. I stopped and looked at her.

She had her arms crossed over her chest, and she was tapping her foot. "Why are your clothes covered in dirt?"

Rosalie and I exchanged looks and both burst into laughter. "It's a long story, Alice. I'm sorry for ruining the clothes. I'll buy you a new dress to make up for it, all right?"

She smiled and nodded, skipping off toward the house.

"But Alice," Rosalie called. Alice stopped and looked back, inquisitive. "What would happen if I got _your_ clothes covered in dirt?"

Alice snarled. "Don't even think about it, Rose. You'll never see your car again."

There was a minute of silence. I just snickered and followed Alice into the house. I took a quick shower, getting the dirt out of my hair. That was Rosalie's fault, but at least she'd gotten her share of dust and dirt.

I pulled on new clothes and went downstairs. Esme smiled when she saw me.

_How are you?_ I smiled, and that was all the answer she needed.

I stayed for an hour or so, retelling the fight that had taken place between Rosalie and I to Emmett. He seemed surprised that Rosalie had attacked me. I played a game of chess with Alice. She gave up after a few minutes.

"I hate it when you win," she whined.

I smiled. "Sorry, Alice."

Jasper and I spoke briefly, and then it was time for me to go back to Bella's house. I said goodbye to my family and ran for Bella's. Her room was like my safe haven, my own heaven. It was ironic - in the beginning, I'd thought of Bella as my own personal hell. But now she was heaven. My sanctuary, where I could find peace.

I scaled her window, but froze when I caught an all-too-familiar scent. There, standing in the middle of Bella's room, was Jacob Black.

* * *

**Bum, bum, BUM!! LOL. What did you think? I know it was a little short, but it's been a while since I've written. And that's not an excuse. Just a statement. I did love the drama between Rosalie and Edward, though. And I love that they got their issues resolved. But that's just me.**

**When I get 50, yes, 50 reviews, then I will update again. It's a simple trade.**

**Reviews are better than watching Alice and Edward play chess. (That would be so hilarious.)**

**XO,**

**Jessica  
**


	10. Aquamarine

**Okie-dokie... So, no 50 reviews, but that's okay. It's cool. But I want 50 by the end of this chapter, all right?**

**Disclaimer: I seriously, really, completely, truly don't own Twilight... Dang it!!**

**

* * *

****Edward POV**

"Oh, um, hi, Edward," Bella squeaked.

My astonished eyes flickered to her face. "Bella, what -" My voice caught in my throat. What was Jacob Black doing in her room?

_She's mine, you pathetic leech. Just back off._

"Jacob just came through my window - you know, like you do? And I hadn't seen him in so long, so . . ."

So she wanted him to stay. "Oh. Well, I'll just -" I worried my lower lip between my razor sharp teeth, a habit I'd picked up from Bella. I nodded at Jacob. "Have a nice night, Bella."

And with that, I backed up to the window, crawling out, landing on my feet. I was too shocked to even run. I just walked at a human pace into the forest, trying to come to terms with what I'd just seen. Jacob Black in Bella's room, standing next to her bed, just like I did every night.

_I told you I'd win, bloodsucker_, Jacob thought smugly.

And what did that mean? Had she kissed him? Confessed the love I knew she harbored for him aloud? Denounced her love for me? I didn't know. My phone buzzed, and I held it numbly to my ear.

"Yes?"

"Edward," Alice sighed. "Bella disappeared. What happened?"

"Jacob came by," I whispered, staring ahead, but not seeing anything but his face watching her.

"Oh. Well, are you all right?"

"I don't know, Alice. I'll call you when I know."

She caught on immediately. "You're not coming home?" She sounded shocked.

"Not right now. I'll be there for school, though."

Alice sighed. "All right, Edward. Esme's worried about you."

"Okay." I hung up, continuing to blindly walk forward.

Rosalie had been right. The sheer impossibility of it made me laugh bitterly. Rosalie was right. What would happen if she left me? Apparently, this. My thoughts were swirling crazily in my head, and it was hard to focus on one thing. Bella had allowed Jacob to come in through her window, had allowed him to talk to her, had allowed him to stay, all because she missed him. Because she loved him, whether or not she consciously knew it.

Leaving her had been the hugest mistake of my life. It had opened the way for Jacob to worm his way into her open heart. Had allowed him the opportunity to mend her, to fix her, when all I'd done was break her in so many ways. I'd seen the way she'd looked in Jacob's mind so many times. He took every chance to show me how I'd hurt her.

I'd never wanted that to happen. I just wanted her to have a life without interference from the supernatural. A life without the damned. The entire plan had backfired on me, causing Bella to become more involved with creatures of myths than before. Werewolves, vampires, everything that was supposed to be a ghost story.

Creatures that were better left in the imagination of young children than walking around a high school.

I stayed in the forest the better part of the night before I forced myself to go back to Bella's room. I had to ask her. I had to know if we were still together. If not, I'd be gone by morning.

I scaled her window, pleased to find that Jacob was at least gone. Bella was asleep, tangled in her sheets. Her skin was pale and clammy, and she was restless, turning every few minutes.

She finally shot upright with a gasp. Her eyes met mine. "Edward?" she whispered.

Here was where I felt more like a teenager than I did anywhere else. Here was where I felt vulnerable and exposed. With her.

"Bella," I replied calmly. "How was your conversation with Jacob?"

She grimaced. "It doesn't matter." She was quiet for a moment. "I didn't think you'd come back."

I took an unnecessary deep breath. "I had to ask - are we still . . .?"

Bella nodded, and I sighed in relief. "I'm sorry, Edward. I just hadn't seen him in so long. I can't imagine how that must have looked. Or felt," she added softly.

I forced myself to relax. "I'm fine, Bella."

She glared at me. "Edward, I've really thought about this," she insisted. "If I found Tanya in your room, I'd be so upset . . . so devastated. I wouldn't know what to do. I'm really sorry, Edward. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella," I whispered, running a hand through my hair before sitting on the edge of her bed. Her entire room smelled of dog.

My phone buzzed. "Yes, Alice?" I sighed impatiently.

There was a content smile in her voice. "You and Bella are going to be just fine. Don't worry about anything."

"Thanks, Alice. I'll see you soon."

Bella looked up at me with sad, guilty eyes. I groaned. "Don't do this to me, love. You're making _me_ feel guilty."

She blushed. "Sorry." She yawned.

"You're still tired."

She shrugged, allowing that.

I brushed my icy lips against her warm forehead. "Sleep, love," I murmured into her skin. "I forgive you, though you did nothing wrong. I'll be here in the morning."

Bella sighed, settling back against the covers of her bed. Her breathing slowed almost instantly. "I love you, Edward," she breathed before succumbing to unconsciousness.

"I love _you_, Bella."

* * *

**Okay, I obviously can't keep any angst where Bella and Edward are concerned. ;D But I'm totally running out of people for Edward and Bella to talk to, so if you have any suggestions, please tell me, cuz I don't really want this to be the end.**

**Please review! They're better than waking up finding Edward in your room, looking so sad. :D :D :D**

**50 reviews pretty, pretty please??  
**

**XO,**

**Jessica  
**


	11. Amber

**So this is the final chapter. Tear. I've had some fun with this little fluffy, angsty fic. But now it's on to other things. So farewell, Emerald and Topaz. Hello, other things going on in my messed-up head. :D**

**Disclaimer: Edward - not mine. Bella - not mine. I could keep going, but I think you get the idea...**

* * *

**50 Years Later...**

**Bella POV**

I sighed, twisting my wedding ring, glancing up at my husband who happened to be staring at me.

"What's wrong, love?" he murmured into my hair.

I turned to face him. "Do you ever miss my brown eyes?" I murmured, searching his amber eyes, kin to my own.

He pursed his lips momentarily. "Sometimes. But these signify that we'll be together forever." He tapped my eyelids gently.

That caused me to smile. "Very true. But do you wish that I had them back?"

Edward frowned, kissing my forehead. "I wouldn't change a thing about you," he whispered. "Not for one second. You're perfect in every way."

My lips pulled into a small smile. "Thank you."

He grinned. "You're welcome, Bella."

"Bella!" Alice shouted.

Scowling, I said, "Alice, you don't have to shout. I can hear you."

"Well, then, come here. I've got something to show you," she called.

I groaned, sitting up. "Fifty years, and she still always has something to show me."

Edward chuckled. "You'd better go. From her thoughts, it's very important."

I rolled my eyes. "It's always important."

He smiled sadly. "That's true." He kissed me softly. "Hurry back."

"I will." I was halfway to Alice's room when I realized something. "Well, if Alice will let me."

I heard his amused snort. I continued down the hall. I knocked on her door, but when I didn't get an answer, I just opened the door to her room. For a moment, I couldn't find her. Then I saw her current position. She was nearly buried in a box.

"Finally," she sighed. She pulled a blue shirt from a box, holding it up to me. "Do you remember this?"

I studied it for a short while. I shook my head. What significance did that shirt have that Alice wanted me to remember?

She started to laugh. "I spent hours with you in the mall, fighting you for this blouse. You almost had my shoes tossed in a river."

It all came back to me, and I began to laugh with her. "I remember. I called Edward, and he was so upset with you."

Alice nodded, grinning. "He really loved this blouse on you. You wore it the day before your wedding."

"I remember." Except the voice wasn't mine. Edward was standing in the doorway, an amused expression on his beautiful face. "I nearly killed Emmett for his thoughts about you."

My eyes widened. "Emmett?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" came Emmett's voice from downstairs. "It was just an errant thought."

"What exactly were you thinking?" Rosalie's icy voice was heard throughout the house.

Edward, Alice, and I burst into laughter. "Busted," I whispered.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "I love you," he murmured.

I buried my face in his chest. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Annnndd - **

**THE END!!!**

**I'm so proud of myself for doing this. So please get me to 50 reviews, and I'll be even happier! :D**

**Review? Pretty please?**

**- Jessica**


End file.
